


Fate of a Champion

by Silex



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Bad Ending, Bestiality, Come Inflation, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Large Breasts, Nipple Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Sharanell was certain that as the Champion she would be the one to defeat the demons and save her village once and for all. Unfortunately she underestimated exactly how dangerous the demon world was, never once thinking that it would be the other threats that she had to look out for, that it would be her own confidence that would be her downfall.





	Fate of a Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praxyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/gifts).



> You said that you loved how shameless and over the top this game is so I went all out when I wrote this. I hope it's not too much.

Sharanell was the Champion, chosen as much for her bravery as her strength and determination. She wasn’t sent out unprepared like previous Champions, not that the elders knew it. Somehow she’d known that she would be the one chosen, hoped for it because she’d been certain that she would be the final Champion, the one who finally triumphed over the demons and would save her village once and for all. Ever since she’d been young she’d been preparing herself, practicing fighting in secret, learning how to survive in the wilderness and picking up any other skill she thought might be useful.

Two days on in the demon world and Sharanell realized how wrong she had been. Swinging a stick in the woods, hitting bushes and trees wasn’t the same as fighting actual foes and her one encounter with anything hostile, when some sort of dog creature had caught scent of her, she’d ended up running after it dodged the feeble swings of the sapling she’d shaped into a staff. Afterwards she made herself a sling and prepared herself for when she’d have to use it.

A sling gave her the advantage of range, that was what she told herself as she ventured through the forest, traveling uphill since the trees grew thinner in that direction, which would make it easier for her to spot potential danger.

The trees were also taller here, sturdier with thicker branches, because another thing she’d learned was that sleeping under the stars a short walk from her village wasn’t at all like sleeping next to a portal in an unknown world. Guarding the portal was her task, preventing monsters from getting though and attacking her home, but there were neither edible plants nor game near the portal and the nearest drinkable water that she trusted was close to an hour’s walk away from it. The lake was closer, but Sharanell distrusted its stagnant depths and what might have been lurking unseen in them. Twice when she’d been there she’d seen ripples in the water and heard a soft burbling noise from somewhere in the reeds near her. She’d fled and not looked back, fearful of being dragged into the water and drowned by some unknown monster.

Instead she found a small stream, its swiftly flowing water clear and sweet. Every day she gathered as much water as she could carry in the water skins she had brought with her, one of the few possessions she had been allowed to take with her to the demon world.

Food proved a greater challenge. Sharanell was fairly good at getting squirrels with her sling and had seen more than a few rabbits, though she hadn’t had any luck with them. With plants she was far more cautious since there was no telling which of the ones she didn’t recognize might be poisonous. There were a few familiar berries that she felt were safe to eat, though their flavor was different in some subtle way that she couldn’t be sure of, almost like they had started to ferment while still on the vine. She’d eaten a few and suffered no ill effects, though she was still being careful not to eat too many.

It took a lot of foraging to stay full, but Sharanell knew that she needed to keep up her strength if she were to defend the portal. Luckily it seemed that nothing was interested in the area around the portal, meaning that she felt fairly safe to spend most of her time searching for food and familiarizing herself with the area.

Today was her first foray in foraging in this direction. Curious, but also hopeful as the distance between the trees grew greater, allowing her to see more and more in all directions, she searched.

It seemed that finally her luck was improving, she’d found a mountain and possibly a vantage point from which she might be able to get a better idea of the terrain around her camp. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for exactly, she didn’t expect to find any sign of actual civilization in the demon world, but it might allow her  to get an idea of what threats were nearby and better prepare herself and her for them.

As she walked she drank from her water skin, wiping perspiration from her brow as she left the shade of the trees and moved onto a long stretch of open, stony ground. There was almost a path winding upwards, higher into the mountains that she hadn’t even realized were there until now.

Amidst the rocks sprouted patches of luridly colored flowers, their petals obscenely suggestive. She gave them a wide berth, not because she was afraid they were dangerous, but because she didn’t want to risk brushing against them, their petals shimmering with dripping nectar.

Further on, in the shade of an overhang she spotted a fallen tree, mushrooms growing on its rotting trunk. Cautiously Sharanell approached, but there were no dangers hidden in the shadows and closer examination proved that her initial hopes had been correct, the mushrooms were of a sort she recognized as not only safe to eat, but delicious. The earthy and rich smell wafting off of them was far more potent than she remembered, testament to her hunger

Smiling she picked them and put them in her pack. The day had been a productive day for foraging if nothing else, but she knew that she had to hurry. There were areas where stones had been scraped away to reveal dirt beneath and drag marks as though a scuffle had taken place in the area and she had no desire to meet the participants if they were still in the area.

As she left the tree she failed to notice the strings of thick, viscous liquid spattered across the ground and against the rock behind the tree. Even if she had she wouldn’t have recognized them for what they were or understood the danger.

Back at her camp she began boiling water in a pot she’d found her first day, likely left by one of the previous Champions, to make a soup with the mushrooms and a few edible roots she’d found earlier that day.

While she waited for it to cook she ventured away from the safety of the fire and picked a handful of berries to eat and tide herself over until the soup was done. As before they made her tongue tingle in a not entirely unpleasant way and filled her stomach with a feeling of warmth.

Then the wind shifted direction and Sharanell swore that she could almost smell the soup cooking. At the thought her mouth watered and a little knot of anticipation twisted in her stomach.

\---

There had been something different about the soup, something richer, more satisfying that left Sharanell feeling strangely energized, yet left her wanting more. It had to be something about one of the other ingredients she’d put in, one of the herbs or perhaps some root. Good as it tasted, there was one thing that she was sure of, that the next day she would return to the mountains to look for more mushrooms.

\---

Sharanell retraced her steps from the previous day, she set out early, determined to explore the mountains and harvest mushrooms for soup.

Walking down now familiar trails, listening to birdsong and the hum of insects, hoping that she would be alerted to approaching danger by changes in either, she made her way through the forest.

A high pitched twittering sound caught her attention, a bird she’d never heard before, loud and close and low to the ground.

Freezing, she readied her sling and turned slowly. By the sounds of it the bird was quite large and would make quite the addition for her soup if she could catch it.

Bushes rustled nearby.

A second twitter, this one behind her. Slower, softer, huskier, almost like laughter.

Cursing softly under her breath, Sharanell turned.

“Who’s there?” She demanded, “Come out and show yourself.”

Sharanell didn’t expect a demon to make a sound like she’d heard, small and almost giddy, but there was no sense in being careless. Though she’d never encountered one she expected that they were dangerous and cunning and not above trickery.

“Come?” A voice that was both shrill and grating asked, “Show myself? Sounds like fun!”

More giggling followed as a short, green skinned person roughly half her size emerged from the bushes.

Sharanell’s first thought was that she had come across a child, something about the roundness if the stranger’s face, their unruly magenta hair, tied in two pigtails high on their head, and how large and wide her eyes were, shining with mischief suggested youth. The long, angular nose and pointed ears made it clear that they weren’t human, though they certainly weren’t a demon.

“You’re a Champion!” Their already large eyes went wide with awe, “A new Champion!”

“Yes,” she smiled back at the child. For the first time since arriving in the demon world she felt like she was doing her duty, bringing hope to a lost child. Maybe she could help the little girl back to her village, maybe the rest of the villagers would then offer her assistance. Any help would be appreciated, because she knew so little about the world she was in, “I’m the Champion and I’m going to save you?”

“Save me?” The girl pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

The gesture brought her attention to something Sharanell had failed to notice previously. The person before her wasn’t a little girl. The ample swell of her chest and her wide, curvy hips marked her as an adult. In fact her hips were wide enough that they wouldn’t have been out of place on someone twice her size.

“Saving me for last isn’t fair,” she giggled, “Not when I found you first!”

“What do you mean? What are you?” Sharanell stammered. She took a step back from the strange woman, but quick as a flash the green stranger was upon her, swiping at her clothing with a clawed hand, claws that were painted bright magenta to match her hair.

Swinging her sling Sharanell brought the stone across the woman’s hand, but not before those claws caught her skirt and yanked downwards.

The woman let out a cry of pain and jumped back, holding her injured hand.

Sharanell tried to do the same, but stumbled when she grew tangled in her own skirt, which the woman had nearly managed to pull off.

Landing hard on her ass, legs spread, she stared at the woman, mortified that she had ended up in such a situation and had revealed herself like that.

Tears of pain welling up in her eyes, the woman stared at her, pain giving way to anger, “You fucking slut! Little cock hungry whore! Attacking me like that and not even having the decency to have a cock yourself!”

“No cock!” A second voice wailed and another of the strange, green women rushed out of the underbrush. This one was even shorter, but even curvier if that was possible. Her bright blue hair stuck out in all directions like thistle down. Arms at her side, pouty lips quivering with anger she glared at the first woman, “You dragged me hunting with you like this and you can’t even find anyone to fuck us? I could have been home working on my hellhound trap this whole time, trying to grow peppers, or any one of about a hundred other more useful things, things that could actually get me a nice, fat cock to bounce on! Instead you find us some filthy cum thief! I bet she fucked all the hellhounds herself and’s come looking for more!”

Horrified Sharanell scrabbled back on her hands and knees, wanting nothing more than to get away from the two insane strangers.

“She doesn’t have a cock right now,” the first woman snapped, “But we can fix that. I’ve got the potion I made with those peppers and –”

“You what?” Her blue haired companion shrieked, “You stole my peppers! You told me it was the imps! You mean I wasted all that time looking for dog-dicked imps when it was you all along?”

“Don’t worry,” the magenta haired one snickered, “You’ll get knotted in time, we both will.”

Reaching into a pouch on her belt the woman withdrew a small vial, “Once she drinks this the little cum-dumpster will have cock enough for both of us!”

Not wanting any part of the obviously insane duo’s plans, Sharanell managed to push herself to her feet and started to run.

Unfortunately, as small and ungainly as they looked, the pair were deceptively fast. Sharanell barely made it three steps before they were both on her, one tackling her, wrapping both arms around her knees from behind and bringing her to the ground, the other leaping onto her shoulders and turning her head to the side.

Short, clawed fingers pressed at the sides of her mouth trying to force it open, but she clenched her teeth and thrashed. It was impossible for the potion would do what the woman had claimed, but there was no way that she’d allow herself to be forced to drink the vile concoction, whatever it was.

“Stop squirming!” the one on her shoulders cackled, struggling to stay on top, “Once we’re done with you you’ll actually be good for something.”

“And that something is fucking!” The other added gleefully.

The struggled continued with a great deal of thrashing, slapping and hair-pulling, but no real progress being made on either side. The women were too strong for her to escape them, but she was putting up too much of a fight for them to overpower her. It was only a matter of time though, something would change, one of them would get tired and then they’d no longer be so evenly matched.

The women seemed to have this thought at the same time as she did.

“Flip her over,” the one holding her legs screamed, “I’ve got a plan!”

“On three!” The one on her shoulders said by way of agreeing.

They didn’t exactly count to three as planned or even work together all that well, but they managed to get Sharanell onto her back. The one who had been on her shoulders moving quickly to pin her arms.

The one at her legs sat down heavily and let go with one arm to reach into the tattered looking backpack she was wearing.

“This is it!” She beamed, pulling out some odd device that looked like a boxy miniature crossbow, except loaded with golden rings and jangling with lengths of chain, “I won this from that succubus who made the mistake of challenging me to a cock-sucking contest. We use this on her and she’ll be begging for us to do what we want to her!”

“And do you know what we want?” The one holding her arms giggled in Sharanell’s ear.

Sharanell screamed and thrashed, terrified of what the strange device might be for as the woman holding it began to crawl up her body.

“No! Please!” She begged, “I’ll do anything you want, just let me go!”

“Once we do this we’ll let you go,” the one advancing up her body said, pausing at her waist, “You really are a fresh one! This slut’s a virgin!”

Then she cackled.

“A virgin?” The other repeated incredulously, “Wow! You must not have been here for long! No wonder you’re such a stupid cunt. A brand new Champion with a brand new cunt and we have you all to ourselves! We won’t be using your cunt of course, so your cunt at least’ll be staying dumb, but we can educate the rest of you and any new bits you get too!”

Then she laughed at her own twisted joke.

Distracted by the obscene rant Sharanell stopped paying attention to the woman lower down on her, at least until a piercing pain shot through her stomach.

Screaming, she looked down.

Piercing was the right term. Sharanell saw that there was now a small, golden hoop through her navel, a length of chain trailing up from it to the device in the woman’s hand.

The woman smiled up at her, “That’s one!”

Then she slapped Sharanell between her legs and yanked at the chain, causing tears to well up in her eyes.

Weak from fear and pain, all she could do as the woman straddled her chest and pulled her shirt up was sob and beg.

Ignoring her pleas the woman brought the device to her chest and pulled the trigger.

There was a loud clacking noise, followed by a jangle, and pain shot through her left breast.

When the woman pulled the device back Sharanell could see a gold hoop through her nipple, the same as the one through her navel, the two rings connected by the golden chain.

“That’s two!” The woman snickered, “Now for three!”

The woman repeated the process to Sharanell’s right breast, leaving it connected by a hoop and chain to her left.

“And just to make things nice and even and pretty looking,” the woman slipped downwards, pulling the chain trailing from the last hoop all the way down to the hoop in Sharanell’s navel. There was a faint clinking sound as she somehow joined the length of chain to the hoop there, leaving Sharanell’s breasts connected to each other and to her navel by piercings and lengths of golden chain.

“That should do the trick,” the woman inched backwards a little farther to admire her handiwork.

Sharanell whimpered.

“Now what was it she said I needed to do to make you a good, obedient whore? My own personal fuck toy?” The woman murmured thoughtfully to herself.

“ _Your_ fuck toy?” the one holding her arms sat up, “What about me!”

“ _Our_ fuck toy,” the one with the device amended hurriedly, “Just give me a sec to remember the next part.”

Sharanell shouted and thrashed, chains jangling as she did.

Scowling, the woman holding her arms let go with one hand to try and reach for the chains.

Taking advantage of the movement, Sharanell pulled her arm free and pushed at the woman with all her might. She fell away with a surprised squeak.

Using her arms for purchase Sharanell writhed and kicked, managing to shake the other woman off of her.

“Leave me alone!” she shouted, wrapping her arms protectively over her sore breasts, wincing at the unfamiliar and uncomfortable weight of the chains.

The women glared at her.

In the scuffle she’d lost her sling and had no idea where it had gone to. Unarmed, naked and outnumbered she had no idea how she could win a fight if the women decided to continue their attack.

Fortunately help came in a most unexpected form.

The sounds of the fight had drawn the attention of a dog creature, similar to the one that she had encountered on her second day in the demon world, only much larger.

It lifted its nose and sniffed loudly and pawed at the ground, looking back and forth between Sharanell and the two woman.

“Fuck her,” the one with magenta hair snapped.

“Or don’t,” the blue haired one laughed, “That thing’s got enough cocks for the both of us!”

And sure enough it did. Between its legs swung three massive cocks, erect and ready.

The two women rushed it, shoving each other out of the way as they hurried to get beneath the monstrous hound.

Horrified, but unable to look away, Sharanell watched as the two women pushed and shoved and wrestled for position, one wrapping her lips and a hand around one of the cocks and sucking enthusiastically, the other turning around and fumbling to line herself up with one of the creature’s remaining two cocks. Letting out a squeal of delight she impaled herself on the monstrous shaft and began to bounce up and down, bracing herself by taking the unoccupied central shaft in her hand.

Seeing what her companion was doing the one sucking cock reached out a hand and grabbed the central cock as well. The pair glared at each other as they bounced, sucked and jerked the creature off as though they were engaged in some form of competition.

The hound let out a deep growl, breaking Sharanell’s trance.

Horrified by what she was seeing she gathered up her scattered clothing and ran all the way back to her camp.

Once safely back at camp she drank half of her supply of water and struggled to calm down as she took stock of her situation.

The gold rings through her nipples and navel were seamless, no matter how many times she turned them she was unable to discern any gap or means by which they could be removed. It was as though they were a part of her and had always been there. Except they hadn’t and the feel of them and the chains dangling from them, heavy and swaying, was uncomfortable and embarrassing.

She rubbed at her breasts, the pain already starting to fade into a general feeling of soreness and discomfort centered on her nipples. Hopefully that too would begin to fade and she’d eventually find a way to break the hoops, or at least remove the heavy, swaying chains.

She wouldn’t be going to the mountains today, she decided as she dressed, first putting on her skirt and then her shirt, wincing as the way the material brushed against the hoops and her nipples, which were swollen looking, likely from having been pierced. She could see them through the fabric, little peaks with the hoops and chains dangling from them. Even worse, her shirt pressed the chains against her, so that they brushed constantly against her chest and stomach.

Sharanell spent the rest of the day sitting and trying not to move too much, occasionally fidgeting with one of the gold hoops, horrified by the strange feeling of it, but unable to keep from worrying at them.

\---

Sharanell woke up, not at all surprised to find that overnight her hands had drifted up to her breasts, her fingers twirling the rings through her nipples. It had been nearly a week and she still wasn’t used to the feeling of them, the weight of the chains dangling from them making her acutely aware of her breasts and her nipples, which were now seemingly always erect and visible through her shirt thanks to the constant stimulation from the movement of the chains. She hated the feel of it, though the soreness was long gone, she couldn’t help bringing her hands to her breasts, cupping them, feeling the hoops and chains through the fabric of her shirt, or bringing her hands under her shirt to spin the hoops between her fingers. Uncomfortable as it was, it wasn’t entirely awful and once she got started it was hard for her to stop.

Sitting near the fire, finishing the leftovers from the previous night’s meal she frowned as she rubbed at her chest. It was hard to tell, but her breasts felt larger, probably because they were tender from the constant attention she was giving them and the way the chains weighed down on them. Yes, she decided, it was just that she was more aware of them. What she was also aware of was that her stomach was rumbling. Breakfast hadn’t been enough and she’d been afraid to visit her usual hunting grounds after the encounter with the green-skinned women.

She had to get more food though and there was an obvious solution to it, go to the mountains.

It would be a long trip and would require going through the forest, but if she hurried there would be less of a risk of her encountering anything and perhaps more of the mushrooms had grown since she’d last been there.

The more she thought about it the better of an idea it seemed, especially the idea of getting more of those delicious mushrooms. Crossing and uncrossing her legs anxiously, she rubbed her breasts and licked her lips at the thought.

That settled it then, she was going to the mountains.

The trip there was quicker this time since she knew the way and was mercifully uneventful.

She made it to the overhang with the fallen tree and sure enough more mushrooms had grown. Holding her breasts to keep the chains from swaying too much she hurried over to them.

They looked the same, but there was something different. The smell she remembered was gone. They’d still taste fine, she was sure, but maybe they weren’t ready to be picked, or maybe they were overripe.

Without really realizing what she was doing she twirled one of the hoops through her nipples as she thought things over. She could pick these mushrooms, she decided as she gave the chain connecting her breasts a little tug, feeling the pull at both her nipples, then she could look for more, hopefully better ones. She tugged the chain a little harder then realized what she was doing and stopped.

Playing with the rings and chain was getting to be a bad habit of hers and she didn’t like it any more than she liked them being there.

Having made up her mind she continued upwards into the mountains.

Going was slow as the trail was steeper, but she was determined to find something, if not more mushrooms at least something to make the trip worthwhile.

When she paused to catch her breath she looked down at the forest below, spreading out like a green tapestry. She could see the lake, shining like a deep blue gem, the little emerald dot of an island at its center. To one side the forest grew a deeper green, an area she hadn’t explored yet. The thin slivery ribbon of the river where she got her water wound its way across the land, traveling to a place where the trees grew a sickly pale green, standing in a great marsh of near black, stagnant water. That was a place she’d have to avoid. Past the forest green gave way to the golden shimmer of open plains in one direction and the vast, sandy expanse of a desert in the other. The plains might be a good place to go next, but something stood in the desert, a strange whitish something. From such a great distance Sharanell couldn’t tell if it was a rock formation or a mirage, but in the future it might be worth investigating. The shape of it was strangely regular, suggesting that it might be ruins or some other manmade structure.

Then she thought of the demons and the two madwomen and shuddered. She might not want to actively seek out other inhabitants of this place if they were all like that.

Shrugging her shoulders and feeling the chains jangle she took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air.

Her nostrils twitched.

She took another deep breath.

It was there! The smell of the mushrooms.

Sniffing like a dog she turned in a circle, trying to pinpoint the direction it was coming from. Somewhere higher up, that much she could tell, fain and carried by the breeze, but somewhere not too far away.

Following the smell she continued onwards.

It was musty and musky and the farther she went the less mushroom-like it was, yet she was sure it was what she was looking for. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach, a certainty that left her feeling flushed.

Alternately, it was the climb that was making her feel that way. Chest heaving, she stopped to catch her breath, feeling the rings and chains rub against the fabric of her shirt with every heaving breath she took. She rubbed at her stomach this time, feeling the ring through her navel and the chain attached to it. Hungry as she was, she wanted those mushrooms and in her hunger she imagined the smell getting more powerful, closer with every breath she took.

The rattle of falling rocks alerted her to something approaching and she looked up in time to see a shadow fall over her from above.

Letting out a fearsome bellow a massive man jumped down onto the path in front of her.

No, not a man, not at all.

His massively muscled arms and torso were human enough, albeit deeply tanned and almost leathery looking, but his legs were bent oddly, ending in great cloven hooves and a ropy tufted tail swung behind them. It was his head though, that made it clear that he was neither man nor demon, but a monster. Topping his thick neck was a shaggy bull’s head, ivory colored horns, long, and wickedly sharp looking curved above mad red eyes. A blaze of cream colored fur stood out between those eyes, a lightning bolt against the blackness of the rest of his fur. There was an intelligence in those inhuman eyes, something that went beyond animal cunning and into something far more dangerous.

He licked his blunt, bovine muzzle with a thick tongue, ears twitching as he lifted his ratty loincloth, revealing a dark, animal sheath and enormous balls. With his fee hand he scratched at those balls, fondling them a bit before rubbing at his sheath.

The blunt and bulbous tip of his cock began to emerge, already glistening with the first drops of pre.

Instantly Sharanell was hit by the smell, the wonderful, delightful smell that had been there with the mushrooms, only this time it was a thousand times more potent.

Horrified she backed away, but at the same time she was unable to keep from licking her lips. The smell, harsh and animal as it was, was something she couldn’t get enough of. It was utterly insane, but she wanted to rush the bull man, rub her face against those balls, that sheath, to get to the smell.

Shaking her head to clear the thought she turned to run, just as the bull man lowered his head and charged.

He was big and slow, making dodging easier than she expected.

The thunder of his hooves and his bellow as he charged by made her ears ring and her head ache, or maybe it was the scent coming off of him.

The same scent that made her stomach tense and her breasts and pussy ache.

She wanted that smell, she wanted him.

Grimacing, she braced for his next charge and again nimbly leapt out of the way, ducking a swing from one of his massive fists.

His tail lashed behind him as he spun around, stomping his hooves against the ground, sparks flying when they struck stone. They were shod in iron, Sharanell realized dimly, a sign of either intelligence or ownership. Horses had shod hooves after all, and dogs wore collars, but they weren’t intelligent.

That though raised an even more horrific question, what could own a thing like the bull man?

At the same time the smell coming off him, specifically from his enormous, mottled cock, now fully erect and forcing his loincloth aside as it swayed with his movements, she could understand wanting that.

Perhaps the demons kept them as pets?

If that were the case she would need to be able to defeat a creature like him before she’d stand a chance against a demon.

That thought was what made her stay and try to fight rather than fleeing. If she could goad him into tumbling down the side of the mountain it might be enough to defeat him.

Snorting he gave his cock a few quick strokes, rubbing his fingers against the head of it, smearing pre everywhere.

Letting out a deep low that almost resembled a laugh, he flicked his fingers at her, sending beads of the thick, cream colored substance flying at her.

One spattered against her arm, cool yet igniting a burning within her with its scent.

She rubbed at it, smearing the sticky liquid across her arm. It clung to her fingers and she sniffed at them, her tongue darting out for a lick before she could stop herself.

The taste! It was exactly what she had been longing for!

The bull man let out another low and stomped forward, cock bobbing with every step he took. It was enormous, as long as her arm and thicker around. The movement of it held her hypnotized and by the time she thought to flee it was too late.

The bull man reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her over to him.

She tried to punch and kick her way free, but he shrugged off each blow, shaking his head or snorting as though trying to rid himself of a pesky fly buzzing around his ears.

A particularly strong kick, albeit one that he deflected with his thigh, earned her a slap on the ass. His next blow was between her shoulders, knocking the wind out of her and sending her sprawling forward.

Bellowing triumphantly he grabbed her across the chest, thick fingers working their way under her shirt and squeezing her tender breasts so hard that tears came to her eyes. He let out a soft snort of surprise when his fingers found the chains through her nipples and he gave them a testing yank, bringing her back against his cock.

Another snort, pleased sounding this time, and another yank of the chain as he brought his other hand to her hips, squeezing her ass and then lifting her so that he was able to slide his cock between her legs. He thrust against her, his pre slick cock sliding against her pussy, which was paradoxically wet despite her terror. Wet enough that she wondered how far into the encounter it had begun.

She stared down at the head of his cock which reached all the way to between her breasts and was hit full on by the intoxicating scent. Sticky wetness dripped from her pussy and her whole body felt flush as she struggled futilely against the bull man, her squirming only serving to rub her pussy harder against his cock.

For a time the bull man was content to let her struggle, squeezing her breasts or yanking at the chains dangling from the rings piercing them, to make her scream, though as time passed those screams softened to moans.

She was terrified, but in the back of her mind she was slowly coming to a terrible realization, what he was doing to her right now wasn’t the worst thing that he could do to her. The muscles of her stomach tightened at the thought, fear, or maybe something else making her feel lightheaded.

Without warning the bull man changed the angle of his thrusts, butting the head of his cock against her pussy. Wet as she was, it was far too large for her to even imagine taking and it was something that she didn’t want to imagine in the first place.

He’d tear her apart, one thrust and she’d be done for.

The bull man pressed her against his chest with one hand, effortlessly holding her in place as he sniffed her neck, his wet nose cool against her feverish skin. Lowing softly, excitedly, he dragged his rough tongue up the side of her face, savoring the taste of her fear no doubt.

Thick fingers probed her pussy, rubbing against it so hard that it hurt and she cried out yet again, much to the bull man’s apparent pleasure.

He thrust two fingers into her, ignoring, or perhaps enjoying her cry of pain and outrage at the unwanted intrusion.

Licking his lips he spread his fingers and lifted her slightly higher, carefully positioning her.

“No!” Sharanell howled, kicking and hitting with all her might for all the good it did.

The bull man let out a frustrated sounding grunt and thrust upward, his cock plunging into her.

She screamed and threw back her head as he grabbed her shoulders and began moving her up and down in time with his thrusts, each one going deeper than the last.

It hurt, oh gods above and below, how it hurt, but the bull headed man continued, forcing her to take his length inch by agonizing inch.

Tears welling up in her eyes Sharanell looked down watched her stomach bulge with each thrust, allowing her to trace the progress of his efforts. Higher and higher, farther and farther into her until she was sure he would be unable to go any farther, but each time he managed.

Even worse was the way her pussy clenched around his cock with each painful thrust, her own wetness making it easier for him to continue as her body betrayed her.

Her breasts ached and bounced, the chains jangling and pulling. Ceasing her struggles for a moment she brought her hands to them, desperate to still the movement which was starting to feel almost good despite the pain.

It had to be the smell, she decided, something about it was causing these feelings, make her breasts ache in such a way that she needed to pinch her nipples and pull at the rings to alleviate it. It was the only pain that she could do anything about.

Another thrust, this one somehow more decisive and she felt the bull man’s balls slap against her thighs. He was all the way in.

She looked down again, spreading her breasts to better see the bulge in her stomach, the near perfect outline of his cock. There was the shaft, and there was the head.

Stunned she let go of her breasts to trace the shape through her skin, squirming as pain and pleasure mingled.

Why did it have to feel good?

Why was her body enjoying this when her mind screamed for release?

Through her belly she rubbed at the shaft, gasping when he thrust and she felt the movement beneath her fingers. Sharanell could feel the head of hic cock and…was it growing? Changing in some way to fill her further? She could feel it spreading, widening? Suddenly the bull man tensed and a powerful jet of cum surged deep into her pussy, and beyond, all the way into her womb, filling it. Slowly the shape of his cock lost distinction and vanished as her belly was stretched by spurt after pungent spurt of cum, filling her.

Gasping, she rubbed at her stomach, feeling it growing increasingly taunt, round and firm like a summer melon.

Letting out a bellow the bull man gave one last thrust and forced her down harder onto his cock, her pussy clenching as she came as well.

With a satisfied grunt he pulled his cock free from her pussy, the head coming free with a wet ‘pop’. Her pussy clenched one last time, feeling suddenly, painfully empty as thick rivulets of cum dripped down her thighs.

Snorting the bull man dropped her to the ground and stomped off, leaving her laying in a sticky pool of cum as it slowly dripped from her.

The smell surrounded her like a cloud, filling her with the same combination of satisfaction and longing that the mushroom soup had.

Her last thought before passing out was that it had been a trap, that the mushrooms had somehow been tainted to trick her into this very situation.

When Sharanell woke up she ached everywhere, her head, her breasts, her stomach, and most of all, her pussy. The smell had dissipated some, and her head had cleared enough that she was able to sit up. She didn’t trust herself to stand just yet, not when her legs were still weak from what she’d endured.

Now that it was over her stomach churned, not just with the monster’s seed, but from disgust. How had she let that happen to herself, and, more importantly, how had she allowed herself to enjoy it at the end?

Not just at the end though, even now her pussy felt empty and her stomach, despite still bulging with the seed in her womb, felt hollow, needing to be filled.

Sobbing she twirled the rings through her nipples between her fingers, the action soothing her. The weight of the chains, despite being unwanted, was familiar by now, more so than the pressure in her womb. Pinching the hard nubs of her nipples, feeling the weight of her breasts, helped take her mind off the feelings coming from her pussy.

Dimly she noted that her breasts _did_ feel larger, probably swollen from the abuse that they had taken, pressing against her shirt, except now the pressure of the fabric felt good against her nipples.

At least this time she hadn’t ended up naked, she smiled wryly as she carefully rose to her feet.

Her legs were shaky and a glob of the monster’s cum fell from her pussy when she stood up, the smell of it making her head spin, but she was able to stand.

From there it wasn’t long before she was walking, making her way fearfully down the mountain, leaving a pungent trail behind her as she went.

About half way own the thought occurred to her that if something wanted to track her it would have an easy time of it thanks to the bull man’s cum and her own juices dripping down her legs and pattering on the ground.

There was only one thing to do, wincing, she clamped a hand against her tender, abused, pussy to try and hold as much of the monster’s seed in her until she could make it to the stream to wash herself.

It was nearly sunset by the time Sharanell made it to the stream and removed her clothing for a hurried bath.

Sitting down in the cold water she spread her legs and let the cum clinging to them wash away as she rubbed at her swollen belly, watching as the occasional bit of cum would leak from her pussy, its lips still parted from the bull man’s massive cock, almost as though awaiting its return.

She pressed harder at her stomach, trying to force more of the bull man’s seed from her, gasping every time her hands brushed across the ring through her navel. The cold water was chilling the chain, spreading the icy feeling up to the hoops through her nipples, making them perk up to the point where it was almost painful.

Hoping to speed things along she brought her fingers to her parted pussy lips and carefully rubbed at herself with a single finger. After the bull man’s cock it felt so small and slender, hardly there at all so she slid in a second finger and then a third, keeping her thumb against her clit as she went from trying to rid herself of the seed to masturbating.

Eventually she felt her pussy grow flush and clench around her fingers, but no more of the monster’s cum was forced from her, despite her belly remaining taunt from the amount carried in her womb.

Looking around she realized that it was getting dark and that if she didn’t hurry back to her camp she ran the risk of getting lost.

At least she wasn’t dripping cum anymore, she consoled herself as she hurried home.

\---

The swelling in her belly never went down, though she tried both waiting patiently, and when that failed, masturbating in the hope that it might force more out of her. It failed, leaving her feeling simultaneously dirty and satisfied.

Much like the hoops and chain through her nipples and navel, it was something she’d have to accept.

And on that subject, her breasts were visibly larger now, pulling her shirt tight across them. Despite her horror at the change, she found that she enjoyed the feel of it, the way they strained against her shirt, the feeling of the chains dangling from them.

It was this world, Sharanell decided, something about it, one of its many dangers, that was doing this to her, but at the same time she was powerless to stop it. When she was out foraging, exploring, or even sitting and thinking, her hands would, of their own accord, go to her breasts, playing with her pierced nipples, and occasionally yanking at the chain connecting them to her navel. She’d developed a new tic as well, tapping her fingers against her belly, left over from the start when she’d constantly checked to see if the swelling was subsiding.

It wasn’t though and it never did.

Instead it got worse.

Over the course of a week her stomach swelled back up to how it had been when the bull man had first filled her with his seed.

It was a heavy, awkward feeling, one that only grew worse with time as her stomach continued to grow.

In response her breasts began to swell as well, large enough that she was soon forced to discard her shirt and leave them exposed. Every breeze that blew over them left her nipples tingling as they grew more and more sensitive with their increasing size. There were times when, if she walked too quickly, her breasts would bounce in such a way, the chains dangling from them swinging just so, that it would send a wave of warmth through her chest and pussy and she’d need to stop and wait for it to pass.

There were times when Sharanell tried to hurry the passing of it by rubbing at her pussy, but the feeling of her fingers there only made her think of the bull man’s cock and how much larger and more satisfying it would be, filling her swelling stomach even further with more of his wonderful, delicious tasting cum.

In a moment of weakness, after fingering herself to an unsatisfying climax, she tasted her own cum from her fingers and found it to be thin and bitter. She’d spat on the ground, and, realizing what’s she’d just done, vowed never to it again. So her pussy remained neglected, though her breasts gave her plenty to occupy herself with.

Sharanell told herself that it was different that way, that there was nothing wrong or dangerous about pulling the chains or twisting the rings, though there were times when she knew that she was doing it too much, wasting the better part of the day marveling at how large her breasts were growing, how big and heavy they felt against her chest.

It was a progress that she could measure by the chains dangling from them. The one between them had once hung slack, but their steady expansion was beginning to pull it taunt.

Her nipples tingled constantly, her breasts feeling warm and heavier by the hour, a tension that she couldn’t describe building in them.

There was more to it than her breasts though, her belly continued its expansion as well, pulling at the chain connecting the ring at her navel to her breasts as it grew. The taunt weight of it forced her to push her skirt down and made it necessary for her to frequently stop to rest while foraging.

Every few minutes she would have to stop to lean against a tree and catch her breath, her hands often finding their way to her belly stroking it. As with her breasts, the increased size brought with it increased sensitivity and before long rubbing at it felt as good as rubbing her breasts had when they were first pierced, before they began to grow.

And grow they had, large and weighty, bouncing and swaying, her nipples tingling at the slightest touch, the movement of her breathing enough to make the chain pull the piercings and flood her chest with the most incredible feeling of warmth. They begged for attention and when she rubbed at them, pulled at her nipples, she felt the warmth spread and grow. She pulled and squeezed harder, until it was almost painful, hating herself for what she was doing, but feeling the overwhelming need to do so until, with a feeling of immense release, milk began to dribble from her engorged nipples. A small trickle at first, but soon growing to a steady flow as she milked herself, each tug of her nipples bringing forth a spurt and releasing some of the pressure.

Sharanell knew that she had been impregnated by the monster, that she was carrying its offspring, and the idea terrified her. What would happen when the time came for her to give birth to it? Would the child be human or would it take after its father?

It was something she tried not to dwell on because thoughts of the child’s father invariably caused her mind to drift to the mountains and the feeling of her pussy being filled by the monster’s massive cock.

Would it feel even better now that her breasts and belly were so sensitive? What would it feel like for her swollen, milk-filled breasts to slap against her chest, her gravid belly heaving with each thrust?

Thinking that way was dangerous, starting her unintentionally heading to the mountains. When she caught herself she was always horrified and would hurry back to her camp as fast as she could.

\---

One day while resting after catching herself going towards the mountains, she realized that her breasts were heavy enough and her belly large enough, that when she leaned forward they touched against each other. The feeling was amazing and was enough to distract her for the better part of the day. As much as she told herself that she hated what was happening to her, new discoveries brought on by her changing body made her conviction waver.

Another discovery, one made several days later, was that her navel had popped outwards, a sure sign that her ordeal was nearing its end, or so she hoped. Either way, the new nub gave her something else to play with, twirling the ring through her navel feeling almost as good as playing with the piercings through her nipples.

The chain between them was soon pulled tight by the size of her breasts now, the slightest misstep being enough to make her gasp at the feeling as her pussy clenched with pleasure. They were so large that each was more than she could hold in both hands and between that and her still growing stomach, even when she was standing normally, they rested against it.

Every morning she woke up to them feeling painfully full, beads of milk dribbling from her perpetually erect nipples and every morning she had to milk herself. As she did it she told herself that it was to relieve the pain, to take some of the weight off of her, but there was no ignoring the way it sent a rush of warmth to her pussy with each pull and twist.

Before long it was necessary to do it at night as well so that she could get comfortable enough to sleep.

When she slept, and it was getting increasingly hard to do so, she was forced to lay on her back, breasts splayed wide, pulling painfully at the chain, nipples achingly hard. Most of the time she ended up spending the better part of the night rubbing at her breasts, pulling at the chains to try and find a way to get comfortable. Eventually she would drift into a restless sleep, one filled with dreams of bull men, monstrous hounds and all manner of fearsome beasts with great, swaying cocks, all seeking to fuck her and fill her with their seed.

In the morning she would wake up pussy wet and aching to be filled, arms wrapped around her belly, feeling twinges and movement inside her as whatever she was carrying readied itself.

The time had to be coming soon, already she was far larger than any of the women had been back home when they were with child. Even the rare instances of twins paled in comparison to the size her belly had reached.

Getting up in the morning was difficult and her walk was reduced to a slow, deliberate waddle as she struggled to carry her massive belly, settling lower and heavier with each passing day. Even sitting down became awkward, her legs forced apart by her swollen stomach, which heaved with the growing creature within. She could feel it kicking and squirming, arms and legs lashing out powerfully. The movement reminded her of how it had felt to be filled by the bull man’s cock and made her long to be that full again. Her breasts had grown to a size that they held the chain connecting them taunt at all times, making it impossible for her to part them to look down at her stomach, not that it was necessary. A sudden spurt of growth had caused her belly to surpass even her breasts, allowing her to see it stretching out past them and see the movements of the creature inside. When it was restless it was impossible for her to get comfortable and she would stroke her stomach, hoping to calm it down. It worked, or so Sharanell told herself, and if it didn’t the rubbing and massaging helped her feel better, sent tingles of pleasure to her pussy which was constantly wet and dripping now, leaving her thighs sticky and warm.

\---

One morning she woke up gasping, her belly heaving hard enough that it hurt and no amount of rubbing it or her milking herself could ease the discomfort. Cradling it in both arms she struggled into a sitting position, her breasts and the chains dangling from them resting on her stomach.

A faint smell reached her nose and she let out a sob of fear.

It was the bull man’s cum. He had found her and was coming for her and in the condition she was in she had no hope of escape, though there was a small part of her that wondered if she even wanted to escape. The smell of him and the taste of his cum, despite her pain she felt her pussy growing hot and needy at the thought.

It terrified her and aroused her.

Grimacing, she heaved herself to her feet and began to plod away from her little camp. It he was coming for her the least she could do was try and keep him from finding the way to her village. She was the Champion after all and she had to protect the people she loved.

Every few steps she had to stop to catch her breath, to rub at her breasts and belly and pussy.

Keeping a hand between her legs, arm under her belly, helped somehow. Her pussy was wet and dripping, as though she’d just been fucked, tremors running through it as though she was nearing climax, but it never came, just built and built until her knees were weak from the feeling and she stumbled to all fours.

Her belly pressed against the ground, the thing within thrashing in outrage. A great shudder ran through her at the feeling, her pussy clenching as she came harder than ever before in her life.

The alluring scent drew stronger with each passing moment and she realized that it wasn’t from anything approaching her, rather it was coming from her.

Reaching behind herself, she fingered her dripping pussy and held her fingers before her to examine. Carefully, hopefully, she placed one in her mouth and was relieved by the familiar, bitter taste.

Yes at the same time she was disappointed, there was nothing she wanted more than to taste that delicious flavor again.

Another shudder ran through her and she came yet again, the force of it shaking her breasts and belly.

Sharanell could feel her pussy parting as though in anticipation of the bull man’s cock with its flared head, filling her with his thick, wonderful seed.

She could smell it, so close, so wonderful.

She let out a moan, feeling her pussy spread wider.

It was as though she were being fucked again, but from the inside.

Her pussy clenched and relaxed, spreading wider each time as her belly heaved with the movements of the thing inside.

She moaned and screamed and panted, pleasure giving way to fear as she realized what was happening.

Tremors ran through her stomach, her pussy parting wider than even the bull man’s cock had spread it.

It was horrifying, yet at the same time, through the pain and fear, there was something about it that felt good, her belly pressed against the ground, helpless as waves of pleasure washed over her. Some part of her wanted to be like that, helpless and waiting, her pussy longing to be filled.

Tears filled her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her chest, squeezing her massive breasts and gasping at the feel.

Why did it have to be so horrible and feel so good? Tears in her eyes she rode out the waves of pleasure rushing through her until they carried her off into unconsciousness.

\---

It was dark when she woke up, feeling cold and exhausted and achingly, overwhelmingly empty.

Her belly, once so large and heavy and full, was once again slim and taunt and empty, leaving her feeling hollow. Even her pussy, sore and tired as it was, ached to be filled. Pushing herself to her hands and knees, feeling her pendulous breasts swaying. At least they were still as large as ever, their familiar weight a comfort.

No! Sharanell shook her head, feeling her breasts sway in the cool night air, they weren’t a comfort, not at all. She wanted them to shrink back down, to stop leaking milk, to return to normal. She wanted to be normal again, not like she was now.

Yet despite that thought, her hand was at the chain, pulling it to feel the painfully pleasurable tug on the rings through her nipples, the shaking and swaying of her breasts. They disgusted her, yet she was unable to keep her hands off them, just as she had been unable to help but marvel at her belly towards the end.

And now she was kneeling helpless and exposed in the darkness, too tired to move or do anything else other than play with herself to keep from panicking.

A twig snapped nearby and she tugged harder at the chain then let go to squeeze and twist her nipples. Milk flowed freely between her fingers and down her arm.

That was good, the routine of milking herself in the morning and evening had been relaxing, dependable bookmarks at the end of unpredictable, often horrifying days.

Except it wasn’t good and she knew it, it was horrible and shouldn’t have felt so good.

But it did.

The sound of something large moving towards her brought her mind back to the present. Something was approaching, slowly but confidently.

She turned her head, a shaggy shadow breaking away from the rest of the darkness.

Tensing she watched, wondering if it would pass her by.

It didn’t, drawing closer and closer.

There was enough moonlight that she was able to see it, a lean canine form, inky black against the darkness.

Frozen with fear all Sharanell could do was watch as it padded closer and closer, coming up behind her.

It nuzzled her pussy, its nose cold and its breath hot against her skin.

She whimpered and arced her back, wanting to flee, but at the same time unable to, trapped by the aching need in her pussy. Oh how badly she wanted to be filled!

Its tongue lapped against her pussy and thighs, tasting her juices. A long, shaggy tail wagged.

Apparently it liked the taste.

Its tongue probed deeper, causing her to gasp.

This was what she wanted.

No, what she _wanted_ was to escape, but this was what she _needed_ , to be filled by something, anything.

One last lick and the creature mounted her, sharp claws scraping against her shoulders, dense fur comfortably warm against her back, its tapering cock sliding easily into her waiting pussy.

Sharanell was horrified by how eagerly her body responded, pressing back against the beast’s cock. It was even worse than the bull headed man, nothing more than a wild animal, yet she was helpless against her overwhelming desire.

Inside her she could feel its cock swelling, something expanding at the base, filling her pussy almost to the degree that the bull headed man’s had and holding it firmly inside of her.

It thrust roughly into her, panting and growling, claws scratching her back and shoulders.

She moaned and swayed beneath it, breasts bouncing, chains jangling.

It felt so good having something, anything, in her pussy, filling her, though not nearly as much as the bull man’s cock had. Still, the tapered tip of its cock managed to hit the right places to make her gasp and sigh. While being raped by the bull man had been painful, this was purely enjoyable.

And she hated herself for how much she was enjoying it, for the way her heart quickened when the hound’s thrusts grew faster and harder as it slammed roughly against her again and again and again.

It came, though nowhere near as forcefully or abundantly as the bull man had. Instead it was over in a single, powerful spurt. Her pussy clamped down around it as though determined to milk every drop of cum from the beast, even as it tried to pull away.

Between the swelling at the base of its shaft and how tightly her pussy held onto it the creature was unable to disengage, instead another little spurt of cum was forced from it as it pulled back.

And another and another.

Each time it pulled her pussy clamped down harder on it, the feeling of the knot of its cock sending jolts of pleasure through her.

Finally it managed to twist around so that it was facing away from her and with one last mighty pull it was free, leaving her relieved that it was all over, even as she yearned for more.

It walked away into the night without a second glance and after several minutes during which Sharanell wasn’t sure what she was waiting for, she got to her feet.

Standing was different, her balance uncertain with how light she felt now that her belly was once again empty. Between that and the weight of her breasts she felt off balance, making the trip back to her camp more difficult than she expected.

\---

Sharanell woke up in the morning feeling listless and uncomfortable in a way that she couldn’t quite place. The feeling had started several days ago and had only grown worse with time.

Absentmindedly she played with her breasts. They were still swollen and dripping milk, their weight uncomfortable now that they no longer rested on her belly. She would get used to it in time, but the thought made her shudder.

She didn’t want to get used to their unsupported weight, having to cradle them in her arms as she walked.

But though she tried to tell herself that she wanted the weight to be gone, the milk to dry up, that wasn’t it either.

She wanted to feel them resting on her belly.

Getting around was certainly easier now and for the first few days the feeling of lightness had been wonderful. It made foraging so easy. Getting to and from the stream for water was no longer an ordeal that took most of the day, but the excitement and relief had quickly faded.

Instead of exploring and planning how to triumph over the demons she found herself doing the bare minimum to survive. Eating and drinking felt like a chore, the only relief to the tedium was playing with herself, massaging her breasts and rubbing at her pussy.

She needed something, but she had no idea what.

Staring into the distance she found herself thinking of the mountains.

From up high she had seen patterns in the greenery of the forest, possibly signs of civilization, but she couldn’t remember exactly where they were in relation to her camp. Looking for them would be dangerous, but danger was better than all the nothing that she’d endured.

That was what she told herself when she got up and began to march in the direction of the mountains, that she was going to get back to her duty, defeat the demons and return home a hero.

The faint hope that she might encounter the bull headed man there had nothing to do with it.

In fact, she reminded herself, she hoped that she didn’t see him, that she was going to take precautions to avoid the chance of it.

Again and again she told herself that she didn’t want to be raped again, to feel his huge cock inside her, watch as the size of it stretched her stomach and then feel the pressure as he filled her with cum.

That was the last thing she wanted, even though the thought made her pussy tingle and her breasts ache.

The way he’d squeezed them…

It had hurt horribly.

But the pain hadn’t been all that bad.

As though of their own accord her feet carried her to the overhang with its fallen tree and then on past it to where she had encountered the bull man. She didn’t find him and when she reached the place where she had gazed out over the forest she kept going without even bothering to look.

It was to be sure that there were no threats in the area, she told herself, she’d look on her way down, when she knew it was safe.

When the intoxicating musk of the bull man reached her nose she finally slowed down, creeping forward.

Maybe she could avoid him if she was quiet.

Sure enough she managed to sneak up on him unawares.

Except it wasn’t the same bull man. He was smaller, his skin not yet tough, leathery armor. Even the fur on his head was lighter and though taller than her, he was gangly, everything about him suggesting youth. When he turned, wide nostrils flaring, she saw that his horns were shorter, less than half the length than those of the one that had attacked her, but what drew her attention was the white blaze between them.

This bull man was the son of the one that had raped her.

Her son.

That was why she remained where she was, because he was her son and he certainly wouldn’t hurt her.

And he didn’t.

He clopped over to her, tail swaying behind him, hooves clopping on the stone. Reaching out he put a powerful hand on her head and guided her down to her knees. The smell coming off of him was familiar and comforting and filled the aching emptiness in her belly, replacing it with hunger, but not for food.

Snorting eagerly, he lifted his loincloth and revealed his cock, already erect.

Mentally screaming at herself, Sharanell reached out and took his balls in her hands, feeling the weight of them. He took after his father.

Stomping his hoof impatiently, he grabbed her hair and slapped her face with his cock, smearing pre across her cheeks and nose.

The smell made her lightheaded and when a drop trickled down to her lips she opened her mouth in a moan of pleasure at the taste.

Immediately he shoved his cock into her mouth, and holding her by the hair, forced it down her throat.

She gagged and gasped, struggling as her air was cut off.

Then he pulled back and she could breathe again, which she did, with a loud, grateful gasp.

He thrust forward, pressing himself against her face, filling her nose with his scent even as he filled her throat with his cock.

He let out a soft snort, keeping his fingers tightly entwined in her hair as he brought her head back and forth on his cock. When he was all the way in she struggled, but the instant that he withdrew enough for her to get air her struggles ceased.

She should want to get away, but why?

Having a cock in her mouth like this felt so right, tasted so good.

Sharanell knew that she should be horrified, but couldn’t figure out why, not when it felt so good.

More hoof falls, louder, heavier.

The young bull man tensed, let out a nervous low, but the other let out a deep bellow, laughter rather than aggression.

Dragging his hooves, his tail hanging limply behind him, the young bull man withdrew, Sharanell nearly falling as she tried to follow him, to keep his cock in her mouth. This was her chance to escape, run while she still could and let the two bull men fight while she fled, but she couldn’t, not when she wanted to taste the young bull man’s cock so badly.

Powerful hands caught her from behind, grabbing her breasts and squeezing as they had before, except her breasts were so much larger now, so much more sensitive.

Her knees quivered and she fell forward into the bull man’s hands.

Knowing exactly what she was going to see, she turned.

It was the first bull man that she had encountered, the blaze on his face unmistakable.

Was it her imagination or did she see a certain knowing pleasure in his eyes as he looked down at her?

He lifted her and her hands went straight between her legs, to protect herself and deny him entrance, but the moment the head of his cock brushed against the back of her hand, wetting her fingers with pre, she shifted her hold, spreading her fingers to hold herself open so that he could force his way into her.

Which he did, bottoming out in one rough thrust, forcing her halfway to her feet.

When she cried out he grabbed her hand and brought it up to her mouth.

She could smell his pre on her fingers and immediately licked them clean.

The taste was blissful.

Why had she struggled? Why had she wanted to get away?

The bull man thrust and she felt his cock in her, filling her empty belly, stretching her pussy.

Another few thrusts and he gestured for the smaller bull man, their son, to come forward, which he did, eying the two of them cautiously.

The one inside of her shook his head, the movement carrying down his whole body and shaking his cock inside of her. She brought her hands to her stomach, feeling how he stretched her.

Her bull headed son took a step forward, cock still wet from her saliva. She licked her lips and opened her mouth invitingly. It was only fair that he get in on the fun. They were family after all.

His father seemed to agree, nodding and bouncing her up and down on his cock.

The young bull man needed no further encouragement, coming forward and forcing his cock into her mouth, though it could hardly be called forcing with how enthusiastically she took it.

She knew that she should be fighting this, that she should be trying to get free, but the feeling of both cocks inside her soon drove all thoughts from her head.

The grown bull man holding her hips, the young one holding her hair, she was soon lifted off her feet, held dangling in the air as the two of them thrust into her. Her breasts bounced and swayed wildly, shaking from their combined efforts and she moaned around the cock in her mouth and rubbed at them, loving every moment of it.

The way her pussy was being stretched to its limits once again, the bulge she could feel in her stomach, the way she could only breathe when the younger bull man withdrew, her painfully heavy breasts jostling against each other, every moment of it was bliss.

It was horrifying, but at the same time this was what she knew that she’d been made for.

This was what it meant to be Champion, sucking cock and being filled with cum.

The young bull man came first, filling her throat with his cum, making her gag as it overflowed her mouth and poured down her lips even as she struggled to drink down every last drop that she could.

When he finally withdrew his cock she gasped and spluttered and licked her lips, desperate for every last musky drop.

Holding her hair, he guided her to lick him clean, which she did, making sure to get every last drop of cum from him and when it was all gone she found herself longing for more, even as she panted and gasped in time to the thrusting of the grown bull man.

The grown bull man came not long afterwards, filling her pussy to overflowing and holding her onto his cock until it grew soft and retreated back into its sheath.

This time, when he released her, she turned around and began to lick their combined juices off of him unbidden. He nodded approvingly and then, when she was done, grabbed her by the chains dangling from her piercings and pulled her along with him as he and their son left the area.

He set a hard pace, often yanking the chain when he felt she was going too slow, causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure.

His seed dripped down her legs as she followed, her son’s seed drying on her breasts from when it had dribbled out her lips. She was exhausted, filthy, and desperately wanted to clean herself, but she had no choice but to follow.

Before long they reached their destination, one that she smelled long before she saw.

It was paradise, or at least that was the scent of it, a whole village full of bull men, their swaying balls full of cum, their enormous cocks ready to stretch and fill her.

A group of them stomped forward and fear rose in her throat. There was no way that she could take them all, no way she could handle that many of them.

But she made no attempt to run, not when there were so many cocks to suck or be fucked by.

This wasn’t what she wanted, but…

\---

Sharanell awoke with a groan, her back against the wall of a cave, her legs spread wide.

A bull man loomed over her, ready for his turn and she lay back and spread her legs eagerly, ready to be filled.

He yanked her up by the chains attached to her piercings and she whimpered, partially from the pain and partially from the overwhelming need she felt to be filled with his cock and his seed.

Her hands went to her swollen belly. It was growing larger by the day and soon she would have to let the bull men take her from behind, either on her hands and knees or held up between a pair of them, her breasts and belly smacking against each other as she was fucked from both ends.

That was what she liked the most.

She licked her lips at the thought.

Hopefully another bull man would come and she could be fucked by two cocks.

Somewhere, in a distant corner of her mind she cried out in horror at her fate, to be used by the bull men as their perpetually pregnant fuck toy, only good for being filled with cum, sucking cock and giving birth to monstrous sons who would in turn fuck her.

But that part of her was swiftly silenced by the feeling of the cock thrusting into her, pounding against her full womb.


End file.
